GC014
Synopsis Justin manages to pass his test to challenge Roxanne with flying colors, having been taught rigorously by his parents as a child. Justin is escorted to the battlefield while Eevee is on his shoulder. Roxanne is waiting for Justin, and several of her students sit on the sidelines, intending to watch and take notes on the battle. The battle is recorded, and she tells her students that there will be a quiz on the match. Justin asks why she does this. Roxanne says that some things can only be taught in a battlefield where no matter what one knows, the outcome of the match is always a gamble. Justin likes the answer, and he is ready to battle. The referee states the rules of the match, which will be a two-on-two single battle with only Justin allowed to make substitutes. Justin is ready, so Eevee jumps off his shoulder. Justin decides to battle first with Torchic first when Roxanne decides Geodude. Roxanne comments on the typing to which Justin admits he doesn't have any Pokemon that will give a type advantage in this match. Roxanne wonders how Justin will compensate for the disdvantage. The referee begins the battle, and Torchic begins things with Ember. Geodude, however, punches through the attack unharmed. Torchic then annoys Geodude with Peck across its rock body, but the Geodude angrily pushes off Torchic and pummels him with Tackle. The leader's students cheer for Geodude. Roxanne keeps the battle running with Rock Blast, sending off silver multiple rocks. Justin tells Torchic to use his legs. Torchic rolls onto his back and kicks away some of the rocks. Torchic is still harmed but has reduced the damage. Torchic immediately get up and pushes Geodude back with Quick Attack. Roxanne reminds her students that the classroom cannot determine the outcome of a battle. Trainers like Justin are able to maximize their Pokemon's abilities in completely inventive ways. Despite being a Fire-Type, Torchic is still able to endure Rock-Type attacks with its abilities. Justin appreciates the compliment and the students cheer on Torchic, causing the Fire-Type to blush. Roxanne then orders Geodude to prison Torchic with Rock Tomb. Torchic jumps out of the way and then uses Fire Spin. Torchic sends a spiral of flames that traps Geodude in a column of Fire that constantly damages it. Roxanne points to one of her students, who details the effects of Fire Spin. Roxanne tells her student is correct while another student adds to say that the effects will end over time or if the user is defeated. Roxanne explains that she aims to do so. Roxanne has her Geodude use another Rock Tomb. Torchic uses his Quick Attack to dodge, but Justin soon sees that the multiple Rock Tombs is creating a rock prison to trap Torchic. Torchic soon finds himself trapped in clear range of Geodude. The Rock-Type is damaged Fire Spin again. Torchic attacks with Fire Spin, which lands a direct hit, but Geodude easily endures the attack and strikes hard with Mega Punch, rendering him unable to battle. The students applaud Torchic's battle, and Justin recalls him on a job well done. Justin turns to Eevee, saying that he will have have to him his first Hoenn badge. That said, Eevee rushes onto the field, ready to battle. The referee begins the battle, and Eevee dashes off with Quick Attack. Roxanne orders Geodude to slow Eevee down with Rock Tomb. As the massive rock comes down on Eevee, the Normal-Type explodes it into rubble with Shadow Ball to Roxanne's surpise. Eevee then directs a second Shadow Ball to Geodude's face. Geodude falls back and launches into Mega Punch, but Eevee dodges with Quick Attack. Geodude turns around to attack with Tackle, but Eevee jumps over it and pounds the Rock Pokemon with Iron Tail, defeating it. Roxanne recalls Geodude thanking it for its hard work. The students are widely impressed with Justin's Eevee, but the Normal-Type knows batter than to get distracted. Roxanne can tell that Eevee is well trained, making her second Pokemon a worthy match for him. Roxanne sends out Nosepass. Justin scans the new Pokemon, curious about its overall appearence. The referee begins the battle. Eevee charges in with Iron Tail, so Roxanne commands Sandstorm. Nosepass releases a whirlwind that picks up rocks, dust, dirt from the battlefield to make the storm. Eevee is repelled by the attack, causing him to fly back. Roxanne orders Nosepass to press forward, causing the Sandstorm to pick Eevee up off the ground. Eevee spirals inside Nosepass' dusty whirlwind until he is spouted from the top and crashes onto the ground. Roxanne hopes more from Eevee, who gets to his feet. Eevee assures Justin he can fight, and Justin commands Shadow Ball. Eevee fires the ghostly attack. A stationary Pokemon, Nosepass is forced to take the attack. Eevee hits Nosepass with another Shadow Ball immediately following. Roxanne tells her Pokemon they won't be taking another attack like that. She commands Magnet Rise. Yellow electricity surges from beneath Nosepass. The Rock-Type then becomes outlined in yellow and levitates off the ground. The students are marveled to see Nosepass flying, and Justin is faced with another dynamic added to their battle. The Rock-Type then begins rapidly rotating and Roxanne commands Stone Edge; the spinning Nosepass releases a flurry of rocks. Eevee performs Quick Attack, dodging the rocks. Running, Eevee releases another Shadow Ball. Nosepass is struck. Eevee jumps and plans to land an Iron Tail, but Nosepass recovers and blasts Eevee with Power Gem. Eevee is thrown into the air, but it launches another Shadow Ball airborne. Nosepass is struck again. Roxanne realizes the Justin is using every opportunity to whittle away Nosepass with Shadow Ball, probably aiming to end the battle with a direct Iron Tail. Eevee lands, but Roxanne has Nosepass catch Eevee is another Sandstorm. Nosepass then lands its thick body on the ground, the effects of Magnet Rise expiring. Eevee twists in the violent storm. Roxanne orders Stone Edge. Nosepass releases a flurry of gray rocks into the storm. The rocks pummel Eevee for small explosions until he's thrown back out. Regaining balance, Eevee fires a Shadow Ball in midair. Nosepass matches the attack with Power Gem for an explosion. All of the students, Roxanne, and Nosepass immediately begin searching for Eevee, but the tattered Normal-Type comes down from above and slams the top of Nosepass' head with Iron Tail. The attack generates a mighty thumping noise that surprises even Justin. Eevee jumps back and Nosepass suddenly begins shaking and wailing. Roxanne is worried and Nosepass suddenly falls over, unable to battle. Justin and the others are surprised and Roxanne checks her Pokemon. Eevee's attack struck the central vertical column of Nosepass' body. Because Eevee already dealt minor blows across Nosepass' body with Shadow Ball, his heavier strike with Iron Tail in the right spot shook Nosepass' foundation completely, causing it to collapse. Roxanne then rods to the referee who makes Nosepass' defeat official. With a little bit of luck and great strategy, Justin has defeated Roxanne and earned the Stone Badge. Major Events *Justin defeats Roxanne to win the Stone Badge Characters Humans *Justin *Roxanne *Referee *Students Pokemon *Eevee (Justin's) *Torchic (Justin's) *Taillow (Justin's) *Geodude (Roxanne's) *Nosepass (Roxanne's) Category:Grand Conquest Category:Episodes with Gym Battles